


The Price

by apyewackety



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Based on the fic "Run, Little Jotun, Run" by LokiBitch07
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run, little Jotun, run!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816850) by [LokiBitch07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiBitch07/pseuds/LokiBitch07). 



> The story that inspired this is pretty hardcore non-con and both Thor and Fandral are terrible people and my heart breaks for Loki. Approach with caution.
> 
> However, I couldn't help illustrating the bleak feeling it left me with.


End file.
